fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree
'Bree '''was a character in the [[Friday the 13th (2009)|''Friday the 13th remake]], in which she is portrayed by Julianna Guill. She plays the role of the seductress party girl and plans on blackmailing Trent after he impregnates her while recording their wild sex session Biography Bree is the wild, hot, blonde party girl who arrives with her best friends Jenna and Chelsea and several other students, as she accompanies Trent Sutton to his parents' summer home in Crystal Lake for a party. Her goal for the weekend is to become Trent's girlfriend despite her best friend Jenna being in that role. Reaching the Sutton's summer house, she is seen wearing white pants and a green tank top, and she begins to record her friends having a good time when they are shotgunning a beer can. After Trent yells at them for making a mess, Chelsea whispers into her ear about Bree wanting to sleep with Trent and Bree smiles and laughs about her sexual desires. Sometime later Bree has changed into a tight blue top and short jean shorts that expose her cleavage, belly and legs as she wants the attention of Trent. Bree then records Chewie and Lawrence munching down. Later, she sees Jenna inviting Clay into the house, says "this'll be interesting", knowing Trent isn't going to like it, gives a mischievous smirk, grabs a beer and offers it to Clay but Trent sees Clay and tells him he needs to leave. After a brief argument, Jenna leaves with Clay, Bree then seductively offers the beer to Trent, who accepts. After their other friends had gone elsewhere, Bree then teams with Trent and plays and loses several games against Chewie and Lawrence, causing both to become a little drunk and flirty. During this time Bree attempts to get Trent interested in her. As night begins to fall, Bree attempts to get the Trent's attention by getting a bottle of champagne and drinks it while dancing seductively in front of Lawrence and Chewie. Lawrence goads Chewie into flirting with Bree by trying to impress her by drinking a flaming shot. Bree, knowing that Trent isn't paying attention and that her friend Chewie has a crush on her, moves to Chewie. Allowing Chewie to attempt to seduce her by drinking a flaming drink, she instructs him by telling him to "bring it to your lips. Blow, then suck." When Chewie tells her that she's good she just smiles. When Chewie burns his lips when he drinks, he breaks a chair which causes Trent to get very angry with him and sends him to the tool shed to get the tools to fix it. Bree, knowing that Trent wanted to sleep with Jenna uses this incident to steal him from Jenna. Bree walks up to Trent and tugs on his outer shirt and tells Trent to "forget about it. He'll fix it," and tells him that she wants to go finish the champagne in private. Trent, who, at first; was reluctant to cheat on Jenna, now is being led upstairs, unaware that he is going to impregnate her while making a sex tape. Sometime later, the power goes out (presumably Jason's doing), they both leave the room. As they come down Bree wears one of Trent's shirts and flaunts what she did by giving Jenna a smug look letting her know that she belongs to Trent now. Jenna and Clay Miller (who Trent gets in brief fight with) then inform the lovers about a killer being on the loose. When Lawrence goes outside to get Chewie, and is left screaming for help after being injured by Jason, Bree, despite moments earlier being full of confidence after having sex, loses all composure and goes into hysterics, curling up and crying in a corner. Managing to calm down after a little bit, Bree goes upstairs looking for Trent, and wanders into the bathroom. Thinking someone else is in the room, Bree looks around and, after pulling back the shower curtain, is grabbed from behind and gagged by Jason, who had snuck in through the open window. Lifted off the floor, Bree tries to plead with Jason despite being muffled and sees what Jason plans on doing to her. Bree is then thrown onto a rack of antlers which cause her to let out a scream as her heart and lungs are penetrated, resulting in her death and the end of her goal of having Trent's baby. A few minutes after the event, Bree's body falls off the antlers, the noise startling Trent into accidentally shooting her corpse several times. Jason later hurls Bree's blood-soaked body out of a window and onto Officer Bracke's car when Trent attempts using it to escape. This was probably used to frighten Trent the most, as Jason had seen them together not long before. Gallery 866513c13e04610c1362891744.jpg|link=Brees dying slowly 543513c13e0c9e8f1362891744.jpg 621513c13e1599b21362891745.jpg 283513c13e1df6891362891745.jpg 880513c13e26f1c91362891746.jpg 724513c1424e7a0c1362891812.jpg 943513c14257850e1362891813.jpg 352513c14260ce7a1362891814.jpg 269513c1426969bc1362891814.jpg 883513c14272c2711362891815.jpg IMG_1289.PNG|Bree ok ig down after sex and being confronted by Jenna IMG_1287.PNG|Bree giving Jenna the look of satisfaction IMG_1246.PNG|Bree is not happy about losing another game of beer pong Category:Females Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Impaled Category:Heroines Category: Sexpots Category: Best friends Category: Cheater Quotes "Just put it to your lips. Blow, then suck." "Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel special huh." "I know." ( Trent is squeezing her breasts together as he describes them) "Oh." (After being told she has perfect nipple placement). "Oh my god baby. I'm close." "I'm close, baby. I'm close." "Stupendous?" "Forget about it. He'll fix it. Let's go finish this ." (Seducing Trent into going upstairs with her) "Right here we have the stoned American male foraging for food" (Bree as she records a stoned Lawrence and Chewie eating). "This will be interesting" "Hi new guy. Beer" "Did you forget how to drink that?" "I've been carrying us the entire time." "No. No." ( Chewie offers her the beer in the shoe) "That's disgusting"